IL N'Y A PLUS RIEN
by Jen Sparrow
Summary: point de vue de Jack. Au travers de quelques scènes des 4 films, l'étrange relation de Jack avec la vie, la mort, l'immortalité, et en parallèle ce que les sentiments d'amitié ou d'amour peuvent y changer.


IL N'Y A PLUS RIEN.

Disclaimer : persos à Disney.

Rating : T.

Pairing : Sparra, Willa, Jackelica.

Genre : drame.

Résumé: point de vue de Jack. Au travers de quelques scènes des 4 films, l'étrange relation de Jack avec la vie, la mort, l'immortalité, et en parallèle ce que les sentiments d'amitié ou d'amour peuvent y changer.

Il n'y a plus rien à regretter. Il a tout dit. Il a cité tous les crimes que j'ai commis. Peut-être la légende rajoutera celui d'avoir tenté en vain de rire avec celui qui m'aura tué. Mais dans ce monde il est malvenu de rire avant de mourir. Ce n'est pas très sérieux en fait, mais ça m'importe peu en réalité. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre puisqu'il va me tuer. L'ironie dans cette histoire c'est que c'est son métier de tuer, de me tuer. Alors que moi je ne l'ai jamais fait...  
Et cette corde qui m'étrangle...Il n'y a plus d'air pour respirer...

Il n'y avait plus d'air jusqu'à ce que William ne vienne me sauver. Peut-être qu'un jour je lui revaudrais ça...

~~~~~

Il n'y a plus rien pour l'éviter. Elle est revenue. Elle est là à nouveau et je ne peux y échapper. La mort va me tuer. Je l'ai devant moi, matérialisée dans le corps d'un monstre abyssal qui va m'engloutir ainsi que mon navire... Il n'y a plus rien à faire. À part de plaisanter avec mon nouveau bourreau, l'affronter d'un sourire.  
Et ses mâchoires se renfermant sur moi... Il n'y a plus de vie ni d'âme dans mon Moi.

Il n'y avait plus de vie jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne me sauver. Toujours le même, et derrière lui sa belle Lizzie, sa dangereuse Lizzie. J'ai beau souffrir je sais qu'un jour je leur revaudrais ça.

Il n'y a plus rien qui vaille la peine dans ce monde que j'ai retrouvé. Il n'y a plus rien de tout ce que j'ai connu et aimé. Le monde a changé, je ne le comprends plus. Je sais qu'Hector pense la même chose, pour une fois nous sommes d'accord. Nous avons connu la mort et la vie et rien qui ne puisse nous satisfaire... Voilà pourquoi je veux vivre à jamais dans la mort... Je transpercerai le cœur de Jones, et j'aurais la vie et la mort éternelle. Il n'y a plus rien d'autre à faire ou nous allons tous mourir et je ne veux pas. Mais je ne suis pas certain de vouloir vivre dans ce monde que je n'ai pas voulu. Je prendrais la place de Jones.

~~~~~~

Je l'ai. J'ai entre mes mains le sésame de l'éternité. Il suffirait que je plante ce poignard dans le cœur de Jones pour y accéder. Il n'y a plus rien d'autre à faire...

Du moins je le croyais. Il a suffi d'une seule image pour que je réalise que je ne pouvais pas faire ça.  
Lui, m'a aidé la dernière fois. Il ne m'a pas laissé mourir. Je lui dois bien ça...  
Je leur dois bien ça. J'avais rêvé que Liz me suive mais jamais elle ne le fera, et si je ne peux lui offrir ma liberté, je vais lui offrir celle d'aimer celui qu'elle a choisi... Je leur dois bien ça... Par amitié pour lui et parce qu'il m'a fait vivre, par amour pour elle et parce qu'elle m'a fait rêver et aimer... Je renonce à l'éternité.

Voilà il n'y a plus rien.  
C'est Will qui a fait l'irréparable geste de poignarder le cœur qui apporte la vie à jamais. Ou la mort à jamais... Peu importe, je l'ai sauvé comme lui l'avait fait. Il n'y a aucun rêve auquel on ne puisse renoncer...

Il n'y a plus rien qui puisse désormais me rendre Liz mais je n'arrive pas à regretter. Pourtant par mon geste je viens de renoncer à mes deux rêves: elle et l'éternité...  
Et je crois qu'à présent je n'ai plus peur ni de la vie ni de la mort.

~~~~~~~~

J'ai trouvé la fontaine. J'aurai pu vivre éternellement. Encore une fois j'ai renoncé. Pour elle, pour Angélica cette fois. Par ce geste j'ai renoncé à l'éternité et à elle. Désormais elle me hait d'avoir tué son père... Mais je n'arrive pas à regretter: je lui ai sauvé la vie, à elle.

Comme je l'ai dit à Gibbs, peut-être suis-je déjà l'immortel Capitaine Jack Sparrow. Je n'ai peut-être pas besoin de vivre à jamais pour exister. Il n'y a rien qu'on ne puisse éviter, ni la vie ni la mort. Mais il n'y a jamais plus rien à faire, il y a toujours d'autres choses à rêver, à vivre. Même au-delà de la vie elle-même. Et la légende s'en chargera pour moi.


End file.
